Don't break our heart
by TheSingleLife
Summary: He Broke her Heart but then fixed it...


**Don't Break It**

**He broke her heart; 2 years ago when he ask that girl to marry him. I was sat at my window; watching the rain just pour from the sky, it was thundering and lighting as well so there was a big storm on the way. I wonder sometimes why it rains like this, my mom says it because someone is crying and when someone cries, it comes down like rain. **

**I told that to him once when I was crying at Camp Rock and he did everything to comfort me but I didn't want him to. I know things wouldn't have worked between us because my dad didn't like him and my mom wasn't too keen on him because of him being a rock star, they wanted me to have a boyfriend that I was going to see all the time and have a future with. **

**When I told him; he didn't make a sound and he didn't laugh in my face but all he said that he doesn't want to hurt me and that was it. I was totally confused when he said that and I didn't understand but I left it be and put it down as he didn't want me and that broke my heart completely. I want to say I moved on and found love somewhere else but I didn't find love anywhere else but with him. **

**I had told my best friend and her boyfriend; they were completely utterly shocked at what he said to me but her boyfriend said to forget about him and move on. He was right; I needed to move on and get him out of my heart but it was really hard because I have fallen for really hard but I got myself into a relationship and he didn't like it because I was spending a lot of time with my new boyfriend and not him. **

**He made sure that he ruined it but kissing and cuddling me; I couldn't resist him and kissed him back. Of course the boyfriend found out and ended it with me. I had ago at him for it and told him to keep away from me but that didn't last long because when I was in a new relationship, I got back in touch with him and made him promise not to break this one. He did promise and said that he has a girlfriend. **

**He wasn't happy that I was in a new relationship again and since he promised not to break this one; he couldn't do anything. My best friend and her boyfriend said that I shouldn't let him anywhere near when I'm in a relationship because it so obvious that he loves me but I told them to stop being so silly and drop it all. He was my best friend after all so if he cares about our friendship, he won't try anything. **

**When I found out that he had ended his relationship with his girlfriend; he started again by kissing and cuddling me again and I told him to stop but once again he won and won my heart over but what made it worse was that I slept with him this time and my boyfriend of 7 months didn't want to be with a cheat so he dumped me. I broke my friendship off with him and for good this time. **

**He tried everything to get me to talk to him and begged me to be his friend again but I wasn't having it this time. After 2 years of not talking to him; I was in a new relationship and have been for a good year and a half, my best friend and her boyfriend had told him to stay clear and leave me alone but I thought I finally give him a chance to make things right between us. And after all he had been in his new relationship for 2 years and has popped the question. **

**So this is why I was sat at my window; watching the weather because he broke my heart by asking the girl to marry him. But it was only tonight that he decides to come round…**

**I heard a knock at the door and I got up to answer it; only to find him standing there with a pale face and red eyes. **

"**Nate…"I said. "What's wrong?" **

"**I don't know Caity" He answered. **

**I let him into my apartment that I share with my year and half boyfriend who was out for a lad night out. I closed the door and Nate sat down on the sofa and went to sit next to him. **

"**Is something wrong with Mimi?" I asked. **

"**No…" He responded looking at me. "You" **

**I was confused until he spoke again. "You're not coming to my wedding" **

**I looked down and muttered. "I can't" **

"**Why?" He asked. "Why I thought we had sorted everything out" **

"**Tyson doesn't want me to go because he knows how I feel about you" I argued with him. **

**He shakes his head. "So you're choosing him over me" **

"**He is my boyfriend" I nearly yelled. **

"**Yeah and I'm your best friend and have been for the last 9 years" Nate spat out. **

**I shake my head. "Some friend you been" **

"**What?" **

"**I said some friend you been" I repeated. "You left me hanging when I told you how I felt about you and then when I did get a boyfriend, you would always be there to ruin it for me by kissing and cuddling me and on that one time, you got me into bed with you" **

"**I love you that why" Nate revealed. "Yeah I said it okay…I love you and I know you love me but I don't want to hurt you" **

"**WELL YOU HAVE HURT ME" I shouted. **

**Nate shakes his head. "By giving you what you want" **

"**Oh so you really think I want to sleep with you and then you tell me to do one" I said. **

**(M FOR WARNING)**

"**Caity…please"  
**

**I stood up and walked into the kitchen; I knew he had followed me because he put his arms around my waist and starts kissing my neck. I wanted to push him away and throw him out but I couldn't because I was enjoying this too much. As I felt him suck my neck; I turn to face him and he smiles at me. **

"**Caity…please" He begs quietly. **

**He leans in to kiss me on the lips; I pushed him away at first but he pulled me closer to him and kisses my lips; roughly and passionately. I didn't push him away again because I was enjoying it too much. As we were kissing; I felt his hand go underneath my top, I decide to take his jacket off and his shirt, he pulls on my top to take it off. I took it off and threw it on top of his jacket and shirt; we started making our way to the sofa while kissing but I kept bumping into walls and knocking things onto the floor. **

**As soon as we found the sofa; I led down and he got on top of me. He broke the kiss off and looked right into my eyes. **

"**You're so beautiful" He whispered. **

**I smiled at that and he starts kissing my neck, making his way down to my body and to my skirt that I still had on, I felt him undoing and he pulled it down my legs and meets with my lips again. I started undoing his belt and his jeans and he kicked them off along with his shoes. So all that we had left on was my underwear and he had his boxers on. **

**We stay on the sofa for a while just making out and touching each other all over. But Nate pulls me up to my feet and takes me to the bedroom; as we made our way to the bedroom, Nate unclasps my bra and I let it fall to the floor. As we got to the bedroom; Nate pushes me onto the bed and take my knickers off and he took his boxers off and got on top off me. **

**He starts kissing me again and I let out a groan as I felt his fingers go up in me. He lets out a little laugh and climbs on top of me probably and enters me slowly. **

"**Nate…" I whispered. **

**He got faster and faster and I just let out a scream. "NATE" **

"**Caity" He moans out as I suck on his neck. **

**He just got faster and faster until he cum into me. Nate lets out a groan and gets off me and falls next me to me. We led there for a couple minutes; trying to catch our breaths back, I look at him and he looks at me. **

"**Caity…"He says. **

**I smile weakly. We got underneath the covers and just cuddled for a while but we both fell asleep. **

**I woke up the next morning to find Nate was still here; sleeping next to me. I didn't dare wake him up; I just led there in his arms until I realize that were both naked. Nate woke up as soon I sat up and looked around the room. **

"**Caity…" Nate said. **

**I turn to look at him. "Nate…You need to go" I responded, getting out of the bed. **

**I went to my draws; I got a pair of knickers out and a bra but I felt Nate touch and took them off me and starts kissing my neck again, I push him away. **

"**Nate…Tyson going to be home soon and you need to go" I said. **

**But he doesn't listen; he kisses my lips and pushes me back onto the bed. After an hour; Nate got dress and so did I. We sat at the table together. **

"**We can't tell anyone" I whispered. **

**Nate looks at me. "I won't" **

**I notice Nate neck. "Nate…Your neck" **

**I pointed out the love bite and he lets out a sigh. "Great" **

**I heard the door open and see Tyson come in the door. "Hey Tyson" I greeted happily. **

"**Hey Baby" Tyson responded, smiling back. "You okay?" **

**I nodded; nervously. Tyson came over to kiss me and then he notices Nate. "What is he doing here?" Tyson asked me; pointing at Nate. **

"**Nate wanted to know why we weren't going to his wedding" I lied. **

**Tyson nodded. "Were going" **

"**Great" Nate said happily. "Right…well I'll see you two there then" **

**I nodded and let out a weak smile. Tyson walks off to the bedroom and I walk to the front door with Nate. **

"**I'll see you later" Nate whispered kissing my lips. **

**Nate leaves and I close the door and turn to see Tyson walking back into the living room. **

* * *

**As I sat in the church with Tyson; I see Nate standing at the front with Shane and Jason, they had all been whispering. **

"**Tyson, I'm just going to talk to Nate" I whispered; getting up. **

**I walked over to Nate and he smiles and gives me a hug. "So good to see you here" Nate whispered. **

**I smile weakly. "Good luck" I said quietly. **

"**Thanks for that night" He whispered in my ear. **

**I smiled and kiss him on the cheek. I saw Tyson face but turn to look at Nate again. "I'll speak to you after the wedding" I replied. **

"**Stay with me" Nate begs quietly. **

**He had his arms around my waist; he was holding onto me and I nodded. I stayed in his arms until the wedding started; a lot of people were looking at us and I saw the nasty looks I was getting off the bride family. I notice my best friend, Mitchie and her husband, Shane giving me a warning look to get away and I saw Tyson face who was angry and jealous that I was still hugging Nate. But I and Nate were whispering in each other ears and laughing.**

**But when the music started; Nate kisses me on the lips and lets me go. I walk down the aisle to take my seat and I notice everyone was shock that Nate kissed me on the lips. As I sat down; everyone took their eyes off me and on the bride but I looked at Tyson who didn't look at me. As the bride walks down the aisle and the vicar started speaking; someone had piped up. **

"**I OBJECTED" A man shouted from the bride side.**

**The man stood up and walked over to the girl and Nate. "I'm not having my daughter marrying you" He said loudly for everyone to hear. **

"**Daddy" Mimi let out. **

"**No Mimi, he having you on" He burst out. **

**Nate didn't say anything but his brothers did and his mom. They were all arguing. **

"**You saw the way he had his arm around that girl" **

"**Yes but nothing going on, don't be so stupid" Nate Mom argued. "They just good friends" **

"**Nate…"Mimi said. **

"**She means nothing to me" Nate lied. "She just one of my best friends" **

"**Daddy…just sit down" Mimi warned him. **

**He sighed. "I'm out of here" **

"**Daddy" Mimi called out. **

"**No he having you on" **

**When Mimi dad left; I fell Nate eyes on me but I didn't give him any contact. I stood up and some people were looking at me but the vicar spoke out. **

"**Are you objecting?" He asked. **

**I shake my head and let out a little laugh. "No…I need the toilet" I answered. **

**Nate smiled at me weakly. I left the room and went to the toilet. I didn't bother going back in the room because I had just been sick and I didn't want people staring at me; at the party a few people were pointing and staring at me. When I got on the dance floor with Tyson; I notice Nate eyes, he had the green monster showing and I shot Nate a warning look to stop looking at me like that but then he came over and ask if he could have this dance with me and Tyson nodded and walked back to our table where Mitchie, Shane, Jason and his wife, Katie was sitting. Nate pulled close to him and started whispering. **

"**Why didn't you come back in?" Nate whispered. **

**I clear my throat and whispered. "I was being sick" **

**Nate looked at me. "Are you okay now?" **

**I nodded. "Yeah…Still feel a bit sick" **

"**How long have you been feeling sick and being sick?" He asked as we continued to dance. **

"**I've been feeling like this for a week now" I answered. **

**He nodded. "Keep an eye on it Caity" **

**When the song finished; Nate hugged me and then walked off. I walked over to my table and sat with Tyson. **

* * *

_**3 Months Later…**_

**11:40am…**

**I was sat in the studio; working on Connect 3 next album but I was also working on Mitchie next solo album as well. I decide to let them all go for a break because I wasn't feeling too good but I knew this album needed to get done and my other best friend, Tess Tyler was planning her wedding that was only a month away and she asked me and Mitchie for help so I had no time to get poorly and take time off. **

**I had been sick on and off everyday for the pass 12 weeks and I couldn't hold down certain foods but I put all down to being stress and worried about things. Tyson had wanted me to go and see a doctor but I told him not to bother because it goes on it own but that was a month ago and Tyson seem to be getting more worried about it, he had even spoken to Mitchie, Tess, Shane and Nate about me and they had all thought I needed to see a doctor. **

**I heard Mitchie, Shane, Jason and Nate coming back; Mitchie had brought me a sandwich and a hot drink back. **

"**Hey" Mitchie said. "How are you feeling?" **

**I let out a sigh and started rubbing my head. "Not too bad…Just tired" I answered. **

**I had been getting a lot of headaches over the past 2 months and that was also a worrying thing to them all as well. **

"**Has your headache gone?" Shane asked. **

**I shake my head. "No but it nothing…Right shall we get back to work?" **

"**Caitlyn…I really think you should see a doctor" Mitchie responded. "We all think you should…You can hardly keep your food down, your headaches are growing and you're looking pale" **

"**But it nothing new Mitchie" I argued back. **

**Nate spoke out. "Right that it…I'm not having you working on the album till you see a doctor" **

"**Is that a threat?" I asked. **

"**No, it us lot showing that we care about you" Nate answered. **

**I let out a sigh. "Fine…I'll go" **

"**Good…You got one at 12:30" Nate said. "Come on…I'll take you" **

**I was shocked that Nate had booked me into the doctors without asking but I didn't argue, I got up and left the studio with him. When we got there; we were five minutes early and waiting in the big room. I looked at Nate who was reading a magazine. **

"**How did you know I would agree?" I asked. **

**Nate looked at me. "Because I know how much you love your job" Nate answered putting the magazine down. "I told you at my wedding to keep an eye on your sickness and you ignored me" **

"**I didn't ignore you Nate just I didn't really want to keep an eye on it" I whispered. **

"**GELLAR" a woman called. **

**I and Nate got up and we went into another big room. We sat down in front of the doctor. **

"**How can I help you today?" She asked. **

**I clear my throat. "I've been feeling and being sick for the last 3 months" **

**She nodded. "Any headaches, sore breasts" **

**I nodded. "A lot of headaches but no sore breasts" **

**She nodded. "What is your diet like?" **

"**Um…I haven't got a diet but I barely managing to keep food down" I answered. **

**She nodded. "Can you do a wee example for me?" **

**I nodded. **

**She gave me a pop and went to the toilet. I came back 5 minutes later and the doctor took it off me and I sat back down with Nate who was looking worried. She got up from her chair; I couldn't see what she was doing but I looked at Nate who grabbed my hand. **

"**Are you okay Caity?" He asked quietly. **

**I nodded, nervously. "Yeah" **

**She came back over and sat in her chair; she started typing again. "Right I need you to lie on the bed for me; I'm going to press on your tummy" She said. **

**I led on the bed and she started pressing on my tummy; after 5 minutes, she sat me up and told me to sit in the chair again and she sat in her chair and started typing again. **

"**Right…well I can tell you that you are 3 months pregnant" The doctor revealed. "Have you been missing your periods?" **

**I nodded. **

"**You're pregnant" She said. "You might want to try eating dry foods to keep your food down but sickness does die down after 12 weeks, you still experience things that you never have before but it will be nothing to worry about, I will set up a scan for you to have next week" **

"**I'm pregnant…" **

**She nodded. "I can see this baby wasn't planned then" **

**I shake my head. "No I had no intentions of getting pregnant" **

**She nodded again. "It nothing to be ashamed off…It very common for some women to fall pregnant at the most unexpected time" **

**I looked at Nate; who was looking very nervous and worried. We both left the room and walked to the car. Nate was very silent all the way back to the studio but when we did get back and we went into the studio that Shane, Mitchie and Jason were in, they all started if everything was okay. **

"**How did the doctors go?" Mitchie asked. **

**I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I'm pregnant" **

"**Oh my god…Congratulations" Mitchie burst out. **

**She hugged me tight. **

"**Congratulations Caitlyn" Jason said, hugging me. "You and Tyson will make great parents" **

**When Jason mentioned Tyson name; he came in the room only a few hours later with Mimi and the news was revealed. **

"**Are you keeping it?" Tyson asked. **

**I was in shock that he even asked; I could see Shane, Mitchie, Jason, Nate and Mimi faces. **

"**That's a bit of a stupid question" Nate said. **

"**Nate…Leave it" I replied. **

"**No but it was" Nate argued. "Of course; she keeping it" **

"**None of your business" Tyson spat back in Nate face. **

"**You want to watch that mouth of yours" Nate warned. **

"**GUYS" I shouted. **

**Nate folded his arms and Tyson just copied him. "You hurt her and I'll break ever bone in that body of yours" Nate said. **

"**Bring it" Tyson let out. **

"**Will you two stop it?" I asked standing in the middle. "Nate, just shut up, it not your mess to deal with…Tyson, were going home" **

**Tyson and I left the room. When we got home; we argued and shouted at each other. Tyson even accused me of cheating because he had shouted out that he doesn't believe that this baby is his but he does have a point; it could be Nate baby but I didn't let that thought into my head because I didn't want to believe it. But I had said that were get a DNA test done. **

* * *

**I let out a sigh. I was 6 months pregnant now and on my own. Tyson had left because he didn't believe that this baby was his and Mitchie and Shane had even questioned me on it because they both know that I and Nate had slept together all them months back but I was in denial and said I know that Tyson is the dad. **

**Ever since I found out I was pregnant; the only person that was really there for me was Nate. He was being the overprotective friend that I've always wanted but I have also notice that Nate has been arguing with Mimi a lot over that last few months apparently she was jealous of me spending so much time with Nate. She even had thought that Nate and I were sleeping together but I told her to stop being so stupid and to get a life. **

**Nate couldn't bare the thought of me being on my own now that I was 6 months pregnant; he had turned up for every scan appointments, he was there for the classes, the doctor's appointments and he had even been helping me put together the baby room. People say he will make a good dad and that would hurt me because I know he not the dad. **

**Nate had been the first one to feel my baby kick; the first one to get me to the hospital if I had sudden pain that shouldn't be there and the first one to hear the baby heartbeat. **

**I and Nate had actually been getting close since I found out I was pregnant; Nate told me that he wasn't going to leave my side. I made him my birthing partner. **

**Everyone was getting worried that Nate was getting attract to the baby but I told everyone to stop being silly but I was starting to get worried as well that he was getting too close to me and the baby. I decide to confront him on it but he said that he not getting attracted he just wants to be a good best friend and help me. **

**After the baby was born; it was a girl and I named her, Harley Gellar. It was time for the DNA test to be done; Nate had come along to the appointment as well but Tyson had brought his mom and sister along. **

"**So this could be my beautiful granddaughter" Tyson mom said. **

**I nodded. When we were all called in; the test had come back saying that Tyson wasn't the dad. We all went back to the studio but Tyson had come back to confront me. **

"**I told you I wasn't" Tyson said. "So who is it Caitlyn?" **

"**I don't know" I lied. **

**I know Nate was the dad but I couldn't tell Tyson that but he kind of figured it out. "Oh I know who" Tyson responded. "Nate" **

**I let out a laugh. "Oh my god…don't be so stupid" **

"**Oh I'm being stupid…His wife doesn't even know what he been up to" Tyson argued with me. **

**I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Tyson, just go, you got the results now let it be" **

"**What's going on?" Mitchie asked. **

"**Caitlyn been lying" Tyson answered. **

**Mitchie looked confused. "So you're not the dad then" **

"**Nope" **

"**Caitlyn…I think it time to give up" Mitchie said. "You know who it is and you might as well tell him, he never going to be able to let go if you don't be truthful" **

"**Fine" I responded. "I did cheat on you, Tyson but not with him" **

"**CAITLYN" Shane and Mitchie shouted. **

"**Fine with him" I let out taking Harley off Nate. **

**It was only a matter of time this got out to Mimi so DNA test was done; once yet again but on Nate this time. Mimi found out that we were doing DNA test on Nate. She had a massive go at him but I told her that it was all my fault. **

**The result had come back; we got called in again. **

"**Let's hope your right this time" The doctor said as she opens it and spoke out. "Harley is your baby Nate" **

"**OH MY GOD" Mimi screamed out. **

**Mimi had ran out of the room; Nate went after her. **

* * *

**After it was revealed; Mimi discovered when it all happened and couldn't believe her dad was right. Mimi divorce Nate very quickly. It was all over the magazines and it was revealed that Nate was now a father to Harley. Mimi went back to living with her parents and Nate had let me and Harley move in with him. **

**Nate had asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted. After 4 years of being boyfriend and girlfriend; we got married and had another baby together. **

* * *

**Please Review x**


End file.
